Northern hunt
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: He should have known this would be a bad idea, in fact he had known he should have refused. But the part of him that wanted to go adventuring with his big brother ended up winning over.


**The summary is a bit vague, but I didn't want to give away what would happen. And I had meant to post this yesterday but the site logged me out as I was saving and I ended up losing the last three hours of work I'd just finished typing up. So I had to re-write it today and I just spent the last half hour doing battle with a rather sneaky large cockroach.**

**So anyways on with the story**.

* * *

He should have known this would be a bad idea, in fact he had known he should have refused. But the part of him that wanted to go adventuring with his big brother ended up winning over.

_Loki had been reading in the library when Thor burst in through the doors. "Brother! Brother I know you're in here, ah there you are." He boomed as he spotted the younger boy seated in the corner._

_"Must you be so loud. If uncle Villi were here he'd give you a grand telling off." Loki said "He once sent me to read in the far corner because I was breathing to loud."_

_"Well it's a good thing we don't often see him anymore." Thor laughed. Their uncle was often quite grouchy, always snapping and growling at those around him over the smallest things._

_"My friends and I are going on a hunt, we leave at dawn and will not return till the following evening." The elder informed excitedly._

_"And you had to come rushing all the way over here just to tell me. You could have just told me during dinner." Loki shook his head going back to reading. It wasn't like this was the first time his big brother had gone on an over night hunt with his friends._

_But being only eleven he was never allowed to join them. He was permitted to accompany them on day hunts when invited but had not been able to join the over night ones._

_"Enough with the books already." Thor snatched the book from the desk and pulled out of his brothers reach as the boy grabbed for it._

_"Thor!" Loki huffed attempting again to retrieve his book only to have Thor swiftly switch hands and snapped it shut._

_"No pouting brother, you are wasting time when you should be packing." Thor tisked. Placing the book on the closest shelf, not caring for which it came._

_"What?" Loki looked at his brother in confusion._

_Thor smiled and ruffled the younger's raven locks. "You need to prepare if you wish to join us." He chuckled._

_"I can come on the hunt." Loki beamed excitedly._

_"Is that not what I just said." Thor grinned._

He should have just turned his brother's offer down. But Thor was sixteen and his friends older still, so they usually wished to go adventuring or explore the other realms, things that he was still deemed to small to join in. So of course he jumped at the chance to go adventuring with them.

And now he was lost in the snow-covered woods and the light had already dimmed significantly as the sun had almost completely set. It was nearing winter and Thor and his friends had decided upon hunting in the dense woodlands near the mountains in the North were snow had already began to set.

They had found a nice little clearing sheltered from the wind to set up camp for the evening, Fandral and Hogun had caught a few large hares to cook up. Though apparently their main goal was to return with one of the large snow elk that inhabited this area. They had set out further into the woods to gather fire wood and he had gotten distracted by a herb he had read about in one of the potion books in the library, the next time he looked up he was alone.

Thor and his friends had vanished. He slowly turn full circle once more looking in every direction for sign of his brother, again coming up empty. He chewed his lip nervously, this was no time to panic. All he had to do was retrace his steps back to the clearing, follow their footprints back through the snow. But time was against him and it was getting darker by the second.

He turned to start back when he heard rustling in the shrubs to his left causing him to pause, quickly scanning the area again. It was probably just a rabbit or something, he was just being paranoid. He had just started up again when he heard a twig snap in the distance, he tried to ignore it picking up his pace, when a shadow several yards to his right zipped past. This time though he froze in his tracks, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, it looked huge what ever that was.

He squinted into the dark trying to see the creature, but there was nothing to be seen, perhaps his imagination was getting the better of him. Then he caught it again in the corner of his eye, he quickly spun around but it had already gone. It was silent but he was sure something was there. He stepped back half a step, jumping slightly as something crack beneath the snow under his weight, he thought he had heard stifled snickering to his left.

Loki was just about to investigate when a rabbit darted from the bushes behind him startling a small yelp from his lips as he stumbled backwards, losing his balance and falling back in the snow.

The snickering grew to full blow laughter now. "Surely you're not scared of cute little bunnies." Sif laughed as she, Thor and the warriors three emerged from the bushes, Hogun jumping down from the branches of a near by tree.

"You should have seen you're face." Fandral chuckled.

Loki let out a huff, he could feel his face turning red. How had he been so foolish as to fall for one of their stupid tricks. He had hoped to impress his brother so that Thor might invite him along more often, instead he ended up humiliating himself in front of them.

Thor chuckled quietly as he stepped forwards holding out his hand to pull his brother up. "Surely you did not think I would truly allow you to get lost in the woods." He smiled as he lifted the smaller boy to his feet. "Mother would have my head."

"I'm not a babe." Loki snorted pulling his arm from Thor's grasp and dusting the snow from himself, refusing to meet the eyes of his brother or any of his friends.

"You sure squeal like one." Thor's blonde haired friend joked, causing the snickers to start-up again.

Volstagg cleared his throat before speaking with a large warm smile on his face. "We should head back to camp, as this is your first over night hunting trip, you shall have the honour of lighting the fire." He clapped Loki on the back.

Thor dropped back a little as the group headed back to camp, noticing his brother was still sulking. "Sorry brother, but we could not help ourselves. We did not intend to upset you." He apologised resting his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"They did the same thing to you you're first time did they not?" Loki asked staring up at his brother with big innocent eyes. A smile working its way to his lips as he watched Thor's face darken as he recalled his first overnight hunt. Oh they certainly had.

"You should be glad we only left you a few minutes." Fandral said "My cousin packed up and left whilst I slept. I had to find my own way back home my first time."

"Aye I remember that, you're father had to send out a search party." Valstagg recalled. Causing every one to laugh. The group continued cheerfully to share tales of adventures both glorious and misbegotten. But Loki couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unease that had settled in his stomach, as he kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

They were being watched he could feel it. There. He spotted the creature from earlier, slinking back into the shadows and out of view, only 30 or so yards to their right.

"Thor, brother." He spoke quietly as he tugged his brother's sleeve. "We are being followed."

The group quieted, surveying the near by woods. "It is dark, how can you see anything?" Thor questioned as he squinted into the darkness. "Perhaps your eyes are playing tricks on you."

"I do not hear anything." Sif added.

"I saw it I swear, it is huge. There!" He pointed. As the beast stalked toward a cluster of trees, staying at a distance.

"I can not see a thing, you?" Valstagg asked, leaning forward to try to get a clearer view.

"Nothing." Fandral and Sif replied in unison.

How could they not see it? Were they all blind, the thing was huge, it was not that far away, he could still make out its shape in the shadows. A rumbling noise that sound halfway between a howl and a roar, sounded into the night disrupting the silence and making the hairs on the back of Loki's neck stand up anew. As he took a step closer to his brother.

The others let out a breath. "Tis only a Frost mutt." Hogun said, as they began on their way again. They were not far from camp now.

"And this relieves you?" Loki asked dumbfounded as he walked, trying to keep close to Thor without being to obvious.

"They often follow hunters who enter these woods, they stay at a distance and keep beasts such as wolves and bears at bay." Hogun explained.

"Aye, they have been here for hundreds of years and have never harmed any who enter these woods." Thor reassured.

"Besides Frost mutts only eat snow elk and Frost giants." Fandral piped in.

Hogun nodded. "A few crossed over from Jotunheim the last time the realms aligned, never have they attacked an Aesir."

"Perhaps they have adapted their tastes to fit their surroundings." Loki pointed out, cautiously watching the shadows.

"You worry too much, brother." Thor smiled, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around the boys frame and pulled him into his side. "We have hunted here many a time and father even more so, and they have never proven any threat. "

As promised when they got back to the clearing Loki had been the one to light the campfire. He had started out trying to light it with flint, as Sif criticised his efforts, so instead he used his magic. The wood bursting into a bright green blaze, startling the female warrior before Settling into a normal flame. Sif sending him a glare as he laughed to himself.

Everyone sat around the camp fire as Valstagg and Hogun served up the food they had cooked. Loki sat on Thor's right as Sif sat to his left, Fandral next to her and as the other two retook their seats after meals were handed out Hogun sat by Loki, with Volstagg on his other side.

"You are quite the cook, Volstagg." Loki announced as he finished the last of his meal. "I had dreaded that Fandral might have cooked, from what Thor has told me I feared we might not have all returned."

"One time!" Fandral scoffed flicking a piece of bread at the grinning second prince. "How was I to know those berries couldn't be digested."

"Do not worry, it has been put to vote that Fandral the dashing never cook again." Sif laughed. Gaining agreement from everyone else. Loki tried to laugh with them but he just could not manage to get relaxed.

"Loki, where'd you put my cloak?" Thor asked his brother with a shiver some time later as the others continued to chat.

"Oh, I left it by the bedrolls." Loki spoke as he got to his feet. "I'll go get it. And while I'm over there perhaps I'll help myself to that sweet roll you stashed in your pack. " He laughed as he headed towards the bedrolls, dodging his brother's arm as he grabbed for him in protest.

"While you're there can you grab my..." Thor turned back to Loki, eyes going wide as he saw the large ice grey Frost mutt lunge right for him.

"LOKI!"

He hadn't even heard the creature until it was mere feet from him, he had barely made it half way to his destination when it dashed through the trees and leapt towards him. Loki let out a startled shout as he dove to the left narrowly missing being shredded by the powerful over sized paw aimed for him. Quickly scrabbling back towards Thor.

Thor rushed to his brother's side hauling him to his feet by his arm before shoving him protectively behind him and drawing his sword just as Sif and the warriors three were doing, forming a protective circle so they would not be caught off guard again.

It was a small Frost mutt only seven-foot high but it was still by far the biggest beast Thor had ever faced. With sturdy muscular legs and thick hide, large razor-sharp claws adorned each paw, fangs the size of daggers and grand boar like tusks twisting forth from its jaw.

Loki stood close to Thor, trying to calm his breathing as his shaking hands clung to his brothers free arm. "Brother are you hurt?" Thor glanced worriedly down at the boy. Loki shook his head mutely, still trying to get over the shock.

"He's bleeding." Sif pointed out, getting a better view of Loki from where she stood. Loki slowly lifted his arm twisting some to better see his right side and noticing the crimson staining his tunic. He hadn't even realised he'd been hit.

"Where is it, I can not see a thing." Fandral growled in frustration. The thing was huge yet it bearly made a sound as it stalked through the snow.

"Perhaps it has retreated." Volstagg suggested, hoping the beast had indeed fled.

Loki finally snapping out of his daze reaching for his waterskin, realising he had left it by the fire. "Sif hand me you're waterskin."

"Now is hardly the time to take a drink." Sif replied, attention snapping to the shadows to her left where she thought she had heard something.

"Just hand it over." he shot back, taking the waterskin and uncorking the lid when she passed it to him. Placing his hand over it as he began the enchantment, it was a simple one, one of the first spells he had learnt.

Once he had finished he lifted his hand, drawing the now glowing water with it sending it into the air with a flick of his hand, before splitting into several different balls and spreading around the clearing, each hovering over head.

"Nice work brother!" Thor acknowledged, as Loki pushed the glowing orbs out further from the group.

"There!" Fandral exclaimed pointing towards the beast as it snuck back into the darkness.

"It is circling us." Hogun stated grimly as he noticed it circle back around.

"It couldn't have just fled now could it." Volstagg sighed disappointed, as he strengthened his stance. Perhaps they should not have brought the little lad along.

"Incoming!" the dark haired lady warrior shouted as the Frost mutt charged right for them yet again.

It ran straight through the middle forcing the warriors to split formation to try to get out of the way. Sif, Volstagg and Fandral dodging left while Hogun and the princes dodged right.

Sif swung her double edged spear at the beast as it sped past, only to miss her target as the Frost mutt's tail swept out catching her legs and knock both her and Fandral over as it turned sharply. Front legs staying in place as its hind legs skid though the snow angling itself towards the princes before sprinting forwards.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and jumped back as the beast rushed at them letting out an annoyed growl as it missed its target once more. Rounding on them yet again only to let out a pained yelp as Hogun got in a good hit to its hind leg with his mace, sending the Frost mutt fleeing.

"I think it's gone for now." Volstagg breathed with relief as he, Sif and Fandrall rejoined them.

"Is every one still in one piece?" The blonde warrior inquired. Brushing snow and twig from his hair.

All eyes moved to the young prince by Thor's side, one of the thunderer's arms still draped over his shoulder protectively. Loki shied back a little, noticing all attention was on him.

"I'm fine." He said. "Really, I don't even feel it." He added when they continued to stare.

"We should have it seen to." Thor said as he led his brother back to the fire, Hogun following with the healing kit as the other three lingered near by keeping vigilant should the creature return.

"How bad is it?" Volstagg asked with worry as he made his way over to the Hogun and the princes by the fire.

"The wound is shallow." Hogun answered as he put away the healing balm and began wrapping Loki's abdomen. Thor had made sure Loki sat close to the flames as he had to remove his tunic to let the Vanir man see to the cut on his side.

"Are you cold? Do you feel well?" Thor pestered, hovering over his brother like a mother hen.

"I am fine, brother. Honestly. You should spend less time worrying over me and more worrying over what to do should the beast return." He replied with a huff. In all honesty he was extremely grateful that Thor was fussing and being all protective of him. After all he was admittedly still pretty shaken up over the attack, but did he have to treat him like a helpless child I front of the others.

"We will not be here should it return." Thor stated causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"What?"

"You are injured, we shall return to the palace." He spoke, looking over all of his friends, who didn't look to trilled by his decision, before meeting Loki's eyes again.

Loki jumped to his feet as Hogun finished bandaging him up. "But I am fine. It's but a scratch, there is no need to call off the hunt." He argued. He couldn't ruin this, they'd never invite him on adventure again.

"And what if the beast strikes again while we sleep, Loki. I will not risk it." Thor said with finality as he handed his brother his tunic back. Loki had always been smaller than other kids his age and Thor would not risk his brother being eaten by some ugly over sized snow dog.

The group went about packing everything up and readying to head back, Loki slowly stuffed his pack a little further from the other Asgardians.

"Brother are you sure you are feeling well?" Thor asked with concern. "You have grown even quieter than usual." He watched his brother's face drop as he shoved the last of his things into the pack.

"I've ruined the entire trip." The dark haired boy replied in a small voice, looking up at his brother with vibrant green eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he spoke. "Your friends will hate me. They'll never want me to tag along on an outing again."

"That is not true, brother." Thor smiled reassuringly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling him into a tight hug. "None could know the Frost mutts may turn savage, it is not your fault. And there will be plenty of time for adventuring, just try and let anyone attempt to stop me taking you along."

"Every one packed!" Sif called from her spot by the fire. Thor let go of Loki giving him a clap on the shoulder.

"All set?" He asked, Loki nodding in reply. "Aye!" He called back to her.

"Good." Sif nodded lighting one more torch before kicking snow over the fire to put out the flames. She handed the torch to Thor, Volstagg and Hogun holding the other two as they set out.

* * *

Frigga sat on a large plush seat by the window working on her needlework, Odin seated at his desk nearby as they had retired to their rooms for the night. "I just hope that boy doesn't cause them too much trouble." Odin said looking from the papers on his desk to his beautiful wife.

"You saw how excited Loki was to finally go on an over night hunt." Frigga smiled with a soft chuckle. "He's probably ended up wearing himself out and gone to sleep early. Besides I thought you be pleased that he has shown interest in things other than hiding himself away in the library."

"Of course I am." Odin replied. He secretly hoped this enthusiasm to go hunting and adventuring with his brother and warrior friends might extend to training and sparring at the training grounds like other boys and young men as well.

"He is small for his age, perhaps I should have waited a little longer before letting him go on such trips." He admitted.

"Nonsense." Frigga shook her head placing the embroidery she had been working on on the small table beside her and turning her full attention to her husband. "Thor was around Loki's age when you took him on his first overnight hunt. You and I both know they would not have taken no for an answer."

"You are right my love." He sighed with a chuckle of his own. "And those boys can be quite persuasive."

The two royals had just stood up to head for bed when a messenger came running into their room. "M-my lord, I have a message from the gatekeeper Heimdall." He announced.

"Very well lets hear it." Odin waved.

"He wishes to inform you that the princes hunting party has come under threat from a Frost mutt. They managed to fend it off but Loki has been injured, it is nothing serious and they have decided to call off the hunt. He has already sent a troop of guards, incase the beast returns." He repeated the message the gatekeeper had given him.

Frigga gasped "They have never shown harm before, why would they start now?" Frigga questioned as Odin dismissed the messenger.

"How could I have mad such a mistake, letting the boys go to the northern woods." the All-father gasped realising his mistake. "I often forget Loki is not born of this realm." He just hoped that they had only caught the attention of one of those beasts, he doubted the group could handle more than one. They were all still young, one alone would be a challenge.

Frigga staggered over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Frost mutts are known to hunt Jotun. Oh my precious baby boy." She cried. Odin sat beside her pulling his concerned wife into an embrace.

"Hush now. Guards are already on their way, and he is with his brother. Thor would not let anything befall his little brother." He reassured, praying their children return safely and in one piece. "Our boys are strong."

* * *

The trip back had started in silence, everyone on alert and watching for the Frost mutt incase it came back, though forty minutes or so into the trek the silence had become too much and the friends soon found themselves chatting again.

Everyone laughed as Valstagg finished a tale of the time he Fandral and Hogun had visited a tavern on Vanaheim and Fandral had unsuccessfully tried wooing a fair-haired beauty.

"You should have seen his face when he realise it was an elven man." Volstagg chuckled heartedly.

"It was hardly my fault, I had had a lot to drink, the mead had clouded my judgement." The blonde huffed in defence.

"Oh, and I suppose that was the cause with the Vanir twins at last falls banquet." Loki hummed with a grin. Causing the man to choke.

"You little worm, we had an agreement. You swore not to tell any what happened that night. Besides how was I to know she was not the other, I thought she was still in my chambers. And they had used trickery, they did not look anywhere near that old!" He growled at the boy in embarrassment.

Loki held his hands up in defence. "I didn't break the agreement, I didn't speak of what transpired. I simply mentioned twins." He stated with an innocent smile. "Though you pretty much just gave away the rest."

"Which twins?" Thor inquired.

"Didn't look that old? just how old are we speaking." Volstagg chuckled.

"Oh, Norns. Please tell me it was not the Guld sisters." Sif shivered at the thought. As Fandral desperately tried to avoid the questions being hurled at him with a subject change.

The questions kept coming and as they could get neither Fandral or Loki to talk they had begun thinking up their own theories. Laughing as they continued to come up with outlandish scenarios, even Fandral himself couldn't help but laugh at some of the things the group came up with. They were so busy with their theories that only Thor noticed when Loki stumbled.

"Brother?" He questioned quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I must have tripped on a root." Loki replied, he hadn't felt his foot hit anything but why else would he have stumbled like that? Sure he was a little tired but not so much that he would begin to get clumsy.

Thor nodded holding his torch a little lower so that they could better see the ground. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Thanks." The younger boy smiled back. Sif had just nagged them to quit dordaling, when Loki paused, that feeling of being watched returning as he resisted the urge to grab Thor's hand.

The others all came to a stop as well all chatter dropped as Loki's glowing orbs of light that had been following them suddenly fanned out further into the woods.

"Loki?" Thor looked to his brother, as did everyone else. "I thought I... I don't know, sensed something." Loki answered back unsure as the water lights slowly retreated back to their original position hovering ten or so meters from the group.

"We should be more vigilant just incase." Sif affirmed readying her spear, followed closely by the warriors three who all drew their weapons in sync. Before the group cautiously continued on.

"I do not understand, why is it targeting Loki?" Thor mused aloud.

"It is a predator that hunts much like wolves, they single out the small or weak. Luckily they do not often hunt in packs as they do not share food." Hogun replied informatively.

"My brother is not weak." Thor defended, noticing his brothers face drop.

"I'm sure that is not what he mean." Volstagg assured.

"No, but he is injured and the beast knows this." Hogun pointed out just as Loki stumbled again, this time more noticeably, catching everyone's attention.

"Brother are you okay?" Thor worried helping the boy straighten up again.

"My legs feel strange, kind of numb." Loki spoke quietly, giving his legs a bit of a rub.

"Perhaps due to the cold." Sif offered.

"Do not worry, we should be back to our horses in an hour or so." Thor reassured rubbing his brother's back as they started forwards. They picked up the pace wishing to get out of the woods as soon as possible.

"Did you hear that?" the large bearded warrior asked swinging his torch around to try to better see in the direction the sound had come from.

"How can something so big be so quiet." Fandral hissed in frustration. Just then a howl let out behind them.

"Run!" Both Fandral and Volstagg yelled in unison. And the group took off running, Thor grabbing Loki's hand to make sure he didn't fall behind.

"Why are we running, should we not face the beast!" Sif called as they wove through the trees. They were warriors not cowards.

"Hmm let me think. Perhaps because it is huge and trying to eat us!" Fandral shouted back sarcastically, Volstagg nodding in agreement. He would rather not fight this beast if they could avoid it.

Apparently there would be no avoiding conflict tonight though, as the friends were forced to scatter when the Frost mutt pounced without warning, somehow having gotten in front of them. Hogun and Sif rolled right as Fandral and Volstagg dove left, though the larger mans dodge could just as easily be considered more of a face plant.

Thor who still held on to Loki shoved the boy to the ground, laying half over him as he landed beside his little brother to help shield him as the Frost mutt leapt over them, hitting the ground several feet behind them. The princes got to their feet to regroup, the creature had managed to run them into a small clearing. Which unfortunately gave the large beast more room to maneuver.

It charged the group again this time hitting Thor as it tore through the Asgardians, it's tail slamming into the thunderer's chest as it ducked back into the shadows, sending the teen flying across the clearing and into a tree on the other side. He bounced off of the trunk landing face down in the snow.

"Thor!" Loki cried as he took off towards his brother without thought.

"No!" Sif shouted as she grabbed for the boy, coming up short as her fingertips just brushed the collar of his tunic. Loki may not have been as strong or big as other kids but he was damn fast.

He was a little over half way across the clearing when the Frost mutt struck leaping from the tree line. It's large paw meeting his cheats and bringing him down with it, knocking the air from his lungs as his back hit the ground. He realised that he had let out sound somewhere between a fearful scream and a startled yelp, but at that moment he didn't exactly care how weak or frightened he sounded.

He could hear the others shouting as its giant paw continued to crush the air from his lungs, claws cutting into his left shoulder and collar bone. He managed to get his dagger into its flesh but the small blade seemed to do nothing to faze it. He couldn't stop the tears running down his face as he desperately tried to remove the pressure from his chest grabbing one of its clawed toes and digging his nails in as hard as he could as he attempted to lift it. He tried kicking his legs but they weren't responding which only added to his panic as he couldn't breath.

With no other way to defend himself Loki sent his water lights crashing into the towering beast's face. The orbs of liquid light sped across the clearing hurling themselves at it, bursting back into droplets and sliding down its face upon impact. The Frost mutt let out a growl the lights momentarily blinding it, the pressure on his chest lessened, unfortunately not long enough for him to gain breath, returning full force as the beast's jaws came bearing down on him. He tried to scream but didn't have enough air to make the sound.

Thor groaned as he slowly pushed himself up on shaky arms, blinking to try and clear his vision. He could hear shouting and when he looked up the first thing he saw was the back of the Frost mutt as it stood about thirty meters in front of him, his friends charging towards it. It was the fist time he had seen it still that night.

It wasn't until the glowing orbs lighting the outer edges of the clearing all started rushing towards the creature that he realised why it had stilled. As his baby brother lay pinned beneath it.

"LOKI!" He cried springing to his feet panic rising in his chest as he ran as fast as he could towards the Frost mutt, as it let out a growl snapping at the small boy. His friends were closer than he but they weren't going to make it, none of them would make it there in time. Not seeing anyway they could reach the beast before it took his brother's head he hurled his blade, letting out a cry as he did. Loki was going to die. His brother was going to die and he couldn't stop it.

The Frost mutt let out a pained howl, as the sword embedded itself in its right eye causing its head to turn as the force of the blade hit it, seconds before it could make its kill. It reared up, stumbling backwards as it pawed at its face in an attempt to remove the blade. Volstagg used this time to grab Loki, who was in the middle of a coughing fit as he tried to breathe, dragging him away from the beast.

The frost mutt let out an angered roar as it finally dislodged the weapon, blood gushing down its face as it took a swipe at Hogun who came at it from the front, as Sif and Fandral flanked it's left. Thor rolled as he grabbed his blood covered sword slicing it across the creature's shoulder.

"Nice throw!" Sif congratulated as the prince joined the fight.

"I had honestly not even expected to hit the beast at all." He replied, ducking out of the way as it's tail swung round. Though he thanked the Norns it had.

Volstagg sat in the snow away from the fight across the clearing arms wrapped around Loki as he continued coughing as he gulped down air, trying to get his breathing settled. Everything hurt, we'll everything except his legs which he couldn't feel at all.

"I c-ca... Can't... I c-can't m-move..." Loki gasped gripping at his bleeding shoulder.

"Shhh, you're okay." Volstagg soothed rubbing gentle circles on the boy's back. "Just focus on breathing. You are safe." He shifted his cloak so that it covered both of them to help warm the shaken lad. Softly humming the calming tune he had found himself humming to his own child, still in his wife's womb, as of late. It was not far off now, and though the two of them had only just come of age, they had loved each other for years and had been planning a family for almost as long.

The other four continued to battle the beast, narrowly avoiding claws and teeth. Fandral almost getting gored as it's tusk tore through his tunic, luckily the cloth took the majority of the damage, the tusk only grazing his skin as he rolled backwards.

"By the Norns that was close." He breathed, ducking low as it's tail swept past.

"Still alive?" Sif called from the other side, trying to yank her weapon of the beast mouth. The Frost mutt almost pulling her off of her feet as it jerked its head back, trying to wrench the weapon it had caught in its jaws from the warrior.

"Not dead yet." Fandral replied as he and Hogun attacked its side, Hogun slamming his mace into its side before bringing it down on the beasts paw, Fandral's blade cutting into its hide. The frost mutt let out a deep growl swing around to face the two at its side, dragging the female with it, as Sif refused to release her weapon as it sent Hogun skidding through the snow.

Thor rushed at the beast swiping his torch at its face, using his brother's tactics. Loki had always been a bright child so he wasn't surprised he had been the first to figure out to use light against it. After all the frost mutt originated from the frozen dimly lit waste lands of Jotunheim.

The Frost mutt let out a yelp releasing Sif's half mangled weapon as it retreated back several paces. It's one remaining eye moving back to the two lone figures across the clearing before turning back to the others. It swiped at the warriors twice with its large brutal paw before spinning full circle whipping it powerful tail around and taking off across the clearing.

Thor dodged backwards to avoid the beast's claws before rolling towards his brother and Volstagg as it's tail came round. One of his friends letting out a yelp, likely taking a hit as it passed. But he didn't have time to stop and see who, as he dashed towards the two across the clearing. He saw the Frost mutt glance towards his brother and he had to make sure to get in front of the beast, get between it and his injured brother.

He slid across the snow covered groaned, throwing himself between them, the Frost mutt quick to react leapt into the air intending to ignore him as it took down its prey but Thor latched onto its hind leg as it passed. Holding tightly with his left arm as he pierced his swords blade through its flesh and muscle severing it Achilles' tendon.

The frost mutt let out a howl as it landed heavily on three feet as Thor dropped from its leg. It turned on him snapping and snarling as it lashed out, bringing its front paw out and crashing into his left arm. Thor let out a pained yell as its razor claws ripped through his upper arm, one cut going as deep as the bone. The blow knocking him to the ground.

He panted, teeth clenched as the beasts jaws came down at his head, only just managing to turn it in time to avoid being decapitated. Thor's right arm rushing up and impaling his blade into the side of its neck. It let out a roar as it reared back, stumbling back as it's injured leg failed to hold the weight, sending it tumbling into a tree and pushing the sword further into its neck. It let out a gurgled howl as it collapsed to its side, scrabbling at the ground to try and get back on its feet before its body fell limp.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked as she, Hogun and Fandral fell beside him, Hogun and Sif slightly in front and battle ready just incase. All giving a relived breath as they affirmed the beast was indeed dead.

"I'll live." Thor answered his friends question as he got to his feet and rushed over to his brother's side. "How is he?" He worried dropping to his knees so he could better see Loki. Who was trembling, hands clutched to Valstagg's arm wrapped protectively around him.

"Shaken." The large man replied, moving his arm as Loki grabbed for his brother, wrapping his thin arms around Thor's neck.

Thor wrapped his own arms around the boy, crushing him against his chest. "It is slain brother. It can cause us no more harm." He soothed, ignoring the burning ache in his arm.

"Y-you are injured, brother I'm so-sorry." Loki sniffled hiding his face in his big brothers shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Thor insisted stroking Loki's dark locks, as Sif tore off part of her cloak, holding the material to the wound in Thor's arm.

Loki hiccupped gripping Thor tighter. "I can't... I can't move my legs." Loki spoke, frighten green eyes peering up at his brother. Every one paused what they were doing, going completely silent as they watched the princes.

"We need to get back to the palace. Get to the healers." Thor urged as he moved to lift Loki.

"Wait, we need to see to your arm first." Hogun interjected taking hold of Thor's arm.

"Just wrap it. The healers can see to it when we return." Thor snapped. He didn't have time for this, he had to get Loki to the healers.

"But what of the beast should we not take a tusk of fang as proof of kill?" Fandral asked. He was sure to impress the maidens, flaunting one of those. As Hogun relented, quickly tying the cloth to Thor's arm with a bandage.

"We've no time to waste collecting trophies." Thor ordered, tucking his left arm under Loki's knees and lifting him bridal style, pausing briefly as he stood to get his bearings before heading south towards the woods edge.

"What of your sword!" Sif shouted, unsure if she should fetch it or follow.

"I'll get another." Thor replied striding forwards, the others falling into step beside him.

Thor's arm holding his brothers legs sunk lower and lower every step he took, though he shook it off as a result of his arm being injured. Loki's own arms had long since dropped useless, one laying over his chest as the other hung to his side, from where they had been wrapped around his brother's neck. Thor becoming increasingly worried for his brother as Loki became less responsive with time.

"Perhaps we should not have moved him. He may have injured his spine." Hogun spoke, concerned they might have done the boy further harm. They were still at least half an hour from the inn they had left horses. And by the time they saddled them and got back to the palace it would most likely be coming on daylight, Thor just hoped his brother didn't get worse before then.

"Do you hear that?" Sif asked holding her hand to signal the group to stop. Everyone stopped and listened as the sound of hooves pounding through the snow and the whinny of horses drew closer.

"Over there!" They heard some one shouting, Sif and the warriors three's hands moving to their weapons instinctively. Relaxing as the riders came into sight, the gold armour of palace guards glinting in the dim light. As they drew to a holt I front of the small hunting party.

"Are all well?" The head rider asked, looking over the group.

"Loki is in need of a healer." Thor informed, clutching his limp brother closer. The Guard nodded, as three others moved forwards leading with them Thor and his friends horses, saddled and ready.

Loki's breathing had become laboured as they reached the palace, his half lidded eyes struggled to stay open as he became unresponsive. His limp body held close to his Brother,s chest as Thor sat atop his steed, right arm wrapped posessively around the boy, his left arm no long had the strength to move.

He sat on his horse unable to dismount with only one arm out of fear of further harming his brother, and unwilling to just hand him to one of the guards. Most of the others already having dismounted and handed the horses to be taken to the stables.

"My boys!" He heard a familiar cry, looking over to the palace doors to see his mother running down the steps, Odin following behind at a calmer pace. "How is? Oh my baby, my poor darling boy." She worried tears building in her eyes as she reached for her youngest child.

Thor lowered his brother into her arms, sliding from his steed. "It just came from nowhere, none saw it coming." Thor uttered as he trailed after her, panic rising in his voice. "It would not leave. He... He will no longer respond, he said he could not move his legs." Thor watched his brother with concern his own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I am just relieved you have both returned to me." Frigga gave a small smile as she hurried of to the healing rooms.

"And what of you? How do you fare?" Odin asked as he fell in step with his eldest causing Thor to slow his pace.

"I am fine, it's but a scratch." Thor answered, more concerned for his brother's well-being than his own.

"The healers will see to it." Odin stated his one eye lingering on his son's lifeless arm, before looking him in the face once more. "And what of the beast?"

"Slain." Thor replied. "My sword still lays in its neck." He looked to his father confusion etch on his face. "They have never turned on an Aesir before, why now? Why would they suddenly attack?"

"They are wild beasts, my son. Unpredictable, we had let our guard down as they had not proven much a threat, but they are still beasts, predators, killing is in their nature." Odin shook his head, he could not afford to let slip his youngest's true heritage. He had kept it secret so long that he feared the outcome, feared how the people of Asgard might react if they knew.

The All-father let out a sigh as he followed his son to the healing room to which he wife had darted off to with his youngest. Perhaps he should have just been honest from the start, let his people, his sons, now the truth of Loki's heritage, quelled the foul stories and vicious rumours that spread throughout their realm, the hatred spread of the Frost giants. But what was done was done, and he could not change that.

When they entered the healing room Loki had already been stripped of his tunic and laid on one of the large beds, several healers hovering around him tending to his wounds as Frigga sat by his side clutching his small hand in her own. Thor was pulled to the side and sat upon on of the beds.

"And what of your wounds, young lord?" Drifa addressed Thor. She was a promising young healer with fair hair and oddly coloured eyes, one a honey brown while the other resembled that of the ocean swirling beneath the Bifrost bridge.

Many found her eyes unsettling and tended to be wary of her, not his brother though, Loki had found them most intriguing, instantly taking a liking to the young lady. It was rumoured that she was to be the Head healer Eir's next apprentice, apparently the older healer was quiet impressed with her skill and care.

"The wound is quite deep." Thor stated, letting the woman remove the make shift wrapping and access the wound. "How is Loki?"

"You'll be pleased to know he has sustained no damage to his spine." She smiled as she lifted Thor's own arm to closer examine the wound. "Thought he has taken a few cuts and some rather nasty bruising to his cheats and ribs." She continued turning her gaze back to Thor. "You can not move your arm can you?"

Thor shook his head, had he not been so preoccupied with getting his brother cared for he would most likely have started to panic once his arm became noting but dead weight. But he had bearly given it a second thought.

Drifa nodded, "Frost mutts claws are coated in a toxin that paralyses is prey, the effects are not instant, it takes time to take full effect. though the effects have progressed significantly in your brother," she spoke softly looking over to the younger prince, it seemed Eir was currently explaining to king and queen all that was happening. "We can only hope the antitoxin takes effect before his organs falter."

"But worry not." She quickly turned back to her own patient, who was watching his brother with concern. "You were swift in your return, time is on our side." She assured, as she continued her own work on his arm.

It was two long days before Loki stirred, Thor had sat at his bedside the entire time. His mother had forced him to wash first before he started his camp beside his brother but he had been there ever since. He had just began to wonder if his brother would ever wake again when he heard a soft moan and brilliant green eyes fluttered open.

"Brother!" Thor all but dove onto the bed, face hovering over Loki's, a relieved grin plastered on his face.

"Thor?" Loki groggily looked around the room, trying to blink away his confusion. "What happened? Did you... Is it..."

"Aye, the beast is dead. My sword still in it." Thor replied smiling down at his brother. "I believe there was a rather familiar dagger embedded in its leg."

Loki let out a small strained laugh as he tried to push himself up, hissing as his cheats protested the movement. Thor quickly moved to help his brother sit back against the pillows. Making sure his little brother was comfortable before pouring him a glass of water from the jug on the table beside them.

Loki took the offered glass taking a sip before speaking again, this time with a small smile on his face. "I can move my legs again." He wriggled his toes for emphasis.

"The beast had a paralysis toxin coating it claws." The blonde explained, "For a while there I could no long work my arm." He flexed his left arm, he grinned back at his brother, though it faltered when he noticed the disheartened look on Loki's face.

"Are your friends mad?" The boy asked.

"What ever for?" Thor replied with a frown, not sure what Loki had meant.

"I ruined the hunting trip." Loki mumbled, suddenly taking great interest in the bed sheet covering his waist.

Thor let out an amused sigh, and ruffled the younger's hair as he moved to seat himself on the bed next to Loki. "You've done no such thing."

Loki's frown deepened as he leaned his head against his brother. "Are you kidding, after that disaster neither father or your friends will want me accompanying you on another overnight hunt." He moped pulling at the treads in his sheet.

"And I agree, I do not think it wise to do so again any time soon." Thor agreed, unable to hide his smile as Loki's head shot up, a look crossed between that of shock and disappointment on his face.

"I think a day trip is better suited next time." He hummed in thought, "Perhaps Alfheim. We could gather some of those herbs you speak so fondly of." He burst into full grin as Loki's little face lit up. "What do you think?"

"You mean it! You'll take me to Alfheim!" Loki cheered with excitement, that would be so much more fun than some stupid hunt.

"But not until after you have fully healed." Thor bargained, wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him into his side. "Deal?"

"Deal." Loki nodded, grinning madly at the thought of actually seeing Alfheim for himself. Perhaps his first overnight hunt was a complete disaster but he certainly didn't regret it, after all it was quite the adventure.


End file.
